It is a major means to improve and promote reputation and brands of a company by using advertisement lamp-boxes. Conventional advertisement lamp-boxes appear in many public areas such as bus stations, harbors and airports.
Light intensity of a tube inside the lamp-box gets worse and worse when the distance increases. As a result, dark and bright light strips are easily shown on surfaces of the lamp-box in an alternative manner. To eliminate these alternatively shown light strips, the number and light intensity of the tubes are necessarily increased, hence resulting in significant consumption of energy and increase of the cost. With the development of technologies, energy-saving LED lights are utilized. A plural LED lights are installed together to replace above conventional light tubes. However, these newly emerging LED lights still fail to eliminate alternative light strips, as shown in FIG. 1. Attempts have been made to overcome above problem by arranging the LED lights so that they have a cellular or square arrangement (as shown in FIGS. 3 and 5). These cellular or square arrangements failed to completely overcome the above issue and further resulted in other drawbacks such as large area of dark strip (as shown in FIGS. 2, 4 and 6).